Would You Love Me Still If I Were To Confess?
by The Emcee
Summary: A My Soul to Take story. Brandon/Bug. What if there was more to them than meets the eye? And how did their odd relationship start?


**Would You Love Me Still If I Were To Confess…?**

"You're a freak, Bug…" Brandon moaned as he forced himself inside the blonde boy's body. This was not the first time they've been like this, but it's not a very common occurrence. The boy below him gasped and cringed as pain mixed with pleasure overflowed his senses. Bug's hands tried to grasp the walls of the bathroom stall.

"Nngh!" Bug couldn't get a decent grip on the wall, but as long as it distracted him from the pain, he didn't care. He wished that their relationship didn't need to be covered up by insults and punches and nasty bruises. Deep down inside, Bug knew that, on some level, Brandon truly cared for him, maybe even loved him. Brandon just…had a hard time showing it.

After all, they were still rather young. The Riverton Seven's sixteenth birthday was only five weeks away, so they were still kids for the most part. Granted, they were maturing into responsible adults, or were supposed to be anyway. Of course, they all had their issues; their seven souls were what made up the Riverton Ripper so it was understandable that they would all be a little bit off their rocker.

Which is why Bug never asked or bothered Brandon to say it. Even though they had been secretly dating for ten months now, Brandon had never once said 'I love you". Bug had. Before they even started to secretly date, Bug knew he loved Brandon. He loved all of his birth mates and, for a long time, he thought he was in love with Brittany. But that changed when Brandon had first forced him into the bathroom during fifth period when they were fourteen.

Bug wasn't exactly prepared to lose his virginity, especially to Brandon. He almost threw up when Brandon had first kissed him, but luckily he didn't for he would be a dead man if he did. When Brandon shoved him none too gently into the last bathroom stall, he was frightened for a second. But when the jock pulled him up and kissed him again, all fear left his system and he slowly responded to the kiss. While it crossed his mind briefly that Brandon might be playing a prank on him, he didn't think that that was the case. Even if Brandon did call him gay or something like that in front of his friends, Bug could easily say that it was Brandon who initiated the kiss and not him.

That thought was pushed out of his mind entirely when he felt Brandon's hands slide down his body and go underneath his shirt. For a moment, he panicked. Thousands of thoughts, many belonging to his other birth mates, came rushing in and they all disappeared as soon as Brandon pushed him again his wall, his larger, more toned body pressing down on Bug. And that's when Bug felt it. That part of Brandon that told Bug that he was sexually desirable to the jock. Then, his pants were suddenly around his ankles and Brandon's appendage was pushing against his virgin entrance.

Yes, that first time was perhaps the most frightening encounter Bug had ever had with Brandon. By the next day, Brandon was back to normal and was bullying both Bug and Alex as usual. Their next time didn't happen until three months later.

Brandon thrusting in and out of Bug hard and rough brought the blonde back to his senses. With a hand currently stroking his own need, Bug found himself responding immediately, barely being able to contain a moan just in case someone walked in, pushing back, and making his own sweat slicked skin smack against Brandon's. Although he knew that he really didn't need to move very much. Brandon knew how Bug could get; that the beautiful blonde had his deep psychotic episodes which make him unresponsive.

With one last stroke, Bug came all over Brandon's hand just as the jock came deep inside him, filling him with his seed. Brandon kissed Bug's shoulder gently before he pulled out and sat down on the floor, pulling the blonde to him. It was during the afterglow of their love making – as Bug called it – that Brandon showed his sweet side. And it was during this time that Bug knew that Brandon loved him, even if he didn't say it.

"Bug…" Brandon's rough, dry voice broke the silence that had comfortably set over them for a few minutes. Bug looked up at the brunette with wide, questioning blue eyes. The same eyes that Brandon had been so fascinated by when he first shoved Bug into the boy's bathroom. The same eyes that had slowly capture Brandon's heart and had kept a chokehold on it for such a long time. No one else had ever been able to captivate Brandon in such a manner before. Not even Brittany.

"What is it, Brandon?" Bug's soft, trembling voice spoke up and made Brandon refocus his attention. Looking down at the blonde on his lap, he sighed deeply before bringing a hand up to stroke Bug's face.

"I know I don't ever tell you that I love you-"

"You've never said it." Bug interrupted him, and Brandon frowned.

"I know that you dumbass. But you know that I do, right?"

"Do what?" Brandon groaned in frustration and embarrassment. This wasn't easy for him, and Bug sure as hell wasn't helping him.

"That I love you, you fucking idiot! God, do I have to scream it at the top of my lungs or something?" Bug flinched but didn't scamper away.

"I love you too Brandon."

"Yeah, but you always tell me. Every time we're alone together, or even when I beat you up. Especially when I beat you up thanks to fucking Dunkleman. I swear, I do not understand why you hang around that loser."

"He's my best friend, Brandon." Bug was still in shock. Brandon had actually said it. Was that a sign? Did that mean that something horrible was about to happen? The voices inside his head began to whisper so many things to him that he was starting to get a migraine. This was not good.

"I know he's your best friend. But he's still a loser." Brandon gently moved Bug to the floor before he stood up and pulled his pants up, zippering them. Grabbing his jacket, he put it on before he reached for his book bag.

"I'll call you later tonight, okay Bug?" Bug looked up at Brandon, eyes wide and full of unanswered questions and possibilities that were being whispered into his ears.

"Oh… Okay. Hey Brandon?" Brandon looked down at him before he left the bathroom stall. Bug chewed on his bottom lip for a second before he looked back up at his secret boyfriend. "I...I love you, okay?"

This made Brandon smile; truly smile and he reentered the stall and helped Bug to his feet. Pulling his pants back up ad zippering them, Bug grabbed his own book bag before they left the stall.

"I know you love me Bug. I know."

A/N: I'm not sure whether I should write another chapter or not. Maybe I will. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I don't own anything though. The title is actually a lyric from the song Sins of My Youth by the Neon Trees, who I don't own.


End file.
